livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Osana Najimi
"Take care of us, okay, Papa-chan? Teehee~" CHILDHOOD ROUTE, PERFECT END. : 1 Holy shit : 2 You guys lived, : 3 I'm proud. : 4 You almost died back there. by the way, : 3 Kudos to Lime and Fukki, She tightens her grip. You tighten yours. This warmth... enjoy it. You're about to be a father. bro. By the blessings of the Gods of Plot. you and ON-Chan explode at the exact. Same. Time. You rest in : 5 "Good nin. Mama-chan" You kiss her on the iorehead. : 4 Say nothing. damn. you can't even breathe. : 0 Slide open the closet door. It's WAY too hot in here. Upon hearing your sheepish mancry announcing the 0 coming M the Liquid Wermacht. she tightens her grip on you. ‘Inside. Please...‘ : 3 WHOA SHIT I WATCHED CLANNAD. FORCE IT OUT LIKE A BOSS. : 7 "Challenge accepted. darling. I'll take responsibility, I promise" : 3 "B-but. we're not remember Rep-san?” You match her gyrations with rhythmic jack hammering. It's like a Sex-Slapchop up in that shit. It's euphoric...unbearable... and holy shit you're about to jizz. : 9 Tell her : 2 Don't tell her "H-hey, MC-kun... you‘ve been doing all the work this whole time... let annnhh~" She begins to gyrate. creating circular tension on your Core Drill. ‘I-I can‘t stop... my hips... they're moving on their own" : 6 Keep letting her do the work. It's getting real stuffy in here anyways : 9 By Jove! You'd let a woman exert e?ort! You are a classy gentleman. Pound her clam like one! Upon entrance to the Cave M Wonders. your Battlecock Yamato is met with blood and juice. ON-Chan bites down on your neck to stiffle herself- but your penis is too busy to notice. : 6 Wait a second- let her catch her breath. I mean. shit. you just cut her open basically. : 2 TIME WAITS FOR NO ONE. TRANS-AM! GN-SWORD III, IGNITE! : 7 Comfort her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. You two are now joined as one :D Fighting your intense urge to obtain your booty. you poke around the cave entrance with your man-galleon. Suddenly. ON-Chan grabs you with both her legs- ‘I want you.. MC-KUN!‘ : 6 Fuck. must resist! The FOR LIMECAT! : 13 SHIKATANAI! EKSU-KALLY- BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Switching positions with her. you push her against the wall of the closet. lifting her left leg, exposing her nether regions. You unsheath Exaclibur- It's time to become a king. : 1 Jam it in quickly! A surpnse strike will induce the most pleasure! : 13 Tease her a bit- bitches love the tease Fighting through the wet mess we call pantsu. you reach her delicious lower lips. Your clean her M her own juices. wetting her with yours. ‘NC-kun... I want you... inside me...‘ : 6 Continue the irontal assault- it's not yet clear to deploy the inlantry! : 9 Damn the dangers! Strike now! MACROSS ATT’ACCCCK! Switching from Battroid to Gervralk. you lower your head to meet her netherzone. Her sweet. succulent is intoxicating. You begin to lick- right through the pantsu.She grabs your head and forces you in : 2 Keep on sucking the cloth. it's like a sponge full of delicious Juice : 6 Attack the source directly- it's too tempting! : 2 HISSATSU! FINGER TONGUE TENKYOUKEN! The moment your fingers apply pressure. she grips you tighter. Your manship is prepared for war. Captain. how shall we proceed from here? : 3 More pressure. and nibbing! Weaken the outer layer! : 10 Lower the penscope. and prepare ior a irontal assault with the tongue! : 1 Pierce her armor. we need to enter the base! Fingers, strike! "Here. this... it belongs to you. and only you" ON-Chan moves your hand between her thighs. and slowly. but lovingly. brings it in contact with the prize. : 11 Shall we rub her lady-taco through her pantsu? : 1 Or pierce her heavens with our drill-fingers? ON-Chan slides the door shut behind her. The two of you are crammed in a smal closet. and every part of your bodies are touching. "Hey.. MC-kun... I love you. y‘know?"And your boner cannot be harder. : 6 "I love you too." : 1 HANDS DOWN PANTS : 1 HANDS ON TITTIES : 2 PENIS OUT You go to put your crap into her close— holy shit that's a lot of lingerie. Betore you get a chace to put your bag down ... you're shoved into the closet by a pair C-Cups. : 4 Only one choice: : 9 Keep Quiet (Bluff: 50%) You and your soon to be Osana Fucking~Me enter quietly.through her back door (huehue). Carrying your shoes.you creep up the stairs... SAFE. : 1 Put stuff by door : 10 Put stuff in her closet : 6 "It's been a brig time since we've been in here. huh,ON-chan?” "Hee hee. you're such a perve~" This is the longest walk in your life. Your blood is in your penis and head. You arrive at her house... : 4 Make your presence known : 12 I'm Solid Snake motherfucker : 5 At least say hi to Ier imouto and rtouto. "How about... I just..." She closes in on your ear... "Whisper. Them. While. I. Do. This" and she nibbles on your ear : 2 Boner. : 5 Boner. : 4 Boner. : 2 Boner. "A-Alright.but be discrete. We're. Stu. Dy. lng. Right? ;D" : 1 "Sure" : 9 "You nean I can't hear your delicious voice while you moan?” : 0 "Is your sister good tor a threesone?” : 2 "Is your mom good tor a threesone?” : 5 "Is your computer good tor a threesone?” "Aha! Y-you're right... so... my place or your place... or ?a love hotel?" : 4 "Hotel" : 0 "My place" : 9 "Your place" : 3 "The Gundam statue. I'll pay for the train fare." "I'm so glad you're mine and only mine" And she puts onq smile that could melt even Railgun's icy heart. Canada. : 3 Kiss her. You beta fuck. : 6 "You know. maybe doing this here was a bad idea" : 6 Hands. Down pants. "It's just... it's been so long since... remember when we promised each other we'd get married?‘ : 11 Yeah : 4 No : 1 I was talking to your sister : 3 I was talking to your brotler. Well. the park's pretty empty. You go under the big turtle thing. It's covered. so in the least. you'll have time to react to anything. ON-Chan looks nervous. : 10 "Hey. you alright?” : 5 Pull her ckose : 4 Push her against... THE INSIDE OF THE TURTLE. "E-Ehh?! The park?! Teehee. MC-kun no ecchi sketchi wan tachi!" : 1 Fuck yeah. : 2 Fuck yeah. : 7 Fuck yeah. So you leave Rep—san. lonely. and cold. Dick. "Hey MC-kun. about what you said earlier... I just got my paycheck... so we could go to a Love Hotel..." : 7 "My place as better : 0 "Your place as better : 8 "The park as better." : 7 "Sure thing. babe." ‘Hee... thanks for staying with me. MC-kun. Give ON-chan my regards‘ And suddenly. Rep—san plants a big wet one on your cheek. : 5 MEN! BATTLE STATIONS! DIRECT ATTACK ON HER LIPS : 8 Pokerface : 6 "Heh. thanks. Be more careiul though. other guys would strike back ;)" You stay with Rep—san until her time is up. which. by the Gods of Plot. coincides with the end of ON-chan's shift : 0 Walk Rep-san home : 7 Leave with ON-chan : 6 Walk them BOTH home. "Eh? MC-kun... your time is up already. isn‘t it? l..l don‘t wanna stay here alone..." : 6 "Hey. whatever. I'll stick with you. Pretty sure ON-chan will take care of it." : 1 "Sorry. gotta leave. Take care of yourself" And so you pat her on the head : 2 "Stop crying. suck it up" Despite the drinking of Pepper-sensei. Rep—san absolutely destroys your ass. Your 2 hours feels wasted. and ON-Chan isn‘t getting off for a while... time to leave— : 0 Leave without saying a word : 4 "Call me later. Rep-san. I've got your back" : 6 Enter Rep-san's stall "Er.. yeah... sorry..." ON-chan gives you a sharp stare. "Thanks... though. Cmon. let's play something. w-we paid for this. didn‘t we?" : 9 "Yeah. I'll kick your ass at Stark Raft." : 1 Walk over to your stall silently Rep—san and ON-chan look up. both in shock. "B—but I treat you so badly... why would you..." : 6 ‘We all make mistakes. Plus. it's not like I >HATE< you." : 1 "I just don't want to be the asshole." : 9 "Don't wear out my patience. I'm only pitying you" Rep-san's eyes widen in terror. "I can‘t! If they ﬁnd out I'm pregnant. they'll throw me to the wolves..." Rep-san 'starts crying profusely. You cannot be this much of Douche. Episode 1. : 9 "Hey. if you need anything. Just tell me. alright? I... you can stay at my place!" : 3 "Shoulda used a condom." : 3 "Abortion an option?” You repeat Rep-san's tale to ON-Chan. while Rep-san sits and wallows in her shame. ON-Chan goes to comfort Rep-san. and suddenly you are an asshole :: 1 Go back to your stall :: 4 Stand around like a douche :: 12 "Hey Rep-san. have you told your parents yet?” "MC-Kun- Dr.Pepper is here now-!" ON-Chan breaks the mood like Khaaaan at a party. She places it at your desk to check the situation. "Rep-san..." :: 15 Explain to her what just transpired :: 5 Stay quiet You reconsider. Apparently you're either not a monster or your conscious can‘t get past a tie. "I'm scared. MC-ku—" :: 2 Hug her :: 7 "...lt‘s not my baby." :: 12 Get your Dr. Pepper. FALCON... you pull your arm back. Your years of training in the Hokuto Falcon Dojo were not in vain."MC-kun... what are you..." : 6 PUUUUUUUNCH : 14 Wait. reconsider. she looks concerned : 6 Your Dr. Pepper IS probably coming down the stairs. dude. “Y-you wouldn‘t understand... I... he...‘ She reaches for her belly. Oh fuck no. Not even Shaft has a face for your feel right now : 3 "Hey. want me to abort that tor you?” : 10 FALCON PUNCH! : 1 "Oh man. And he dumped you too?” "H-HEY! He..." Rep—san looks pretty depressed now. Are those... tears? You can understand her feeling. your lmouto ate your Nutella yesterday. too. : 1 "Hey. I was iust kidding." : 11 Trollface : 10 "Yo. you alright? Here. tell me about it." Grab a chair. Gentleman time. MC-Kun?! W-what are you... well it ﬁgures. you are a loser shut-in. after all.‘ : 10 "You're one to talk. Coke-rims McBraidface." : 3 ‘What. your boyfriend dump you. shitface?” : 10 "Says the closet geek. Wait till I tell the rest of the school ON-Chan isn‘t back yet. so it’ s probably safe to go check it out. You walk over. ready to mouth off. when you see Rep—san. dressed like a total nerd. : 2 Laugh. She deserves rt. That cunt. : 0 "...Yo. Life sucks ior you too?" : 2 "Lonely this summer too. huh?" : 11 Pokerface : 3 Poke Her Face You decide to play Stark Raft Deux. the new cool game you can‘t afford. In theadjacent stall. you hear... sounds like a bitch... : 3 Go back to Stark Raft Deux. it‘s time to beat up some fucking Koreans. : 11 Investigate : 3 Bang onwall. lnfinite Stratus threads... Dream Shitter Melli... Are you a Chomby? Threads... shit shit shit. Another board? : 1 /soc/ : 1 /b/ : 5 /v/ : 3 /x/ : 9 Play a Vidya "Waaah... MC-kun..." she wails as she skitters off. You turn back into your stall. and hop onto $Channel. : 3 /soc/ : 10 /a/ : 3 /b/ : 2 /x/ : 2 /v/ "A..A... Seriously? But we're stil in high school..." Her manager calls for her ‘A-ah! One Dr. Pepper coming up!‘ : 5 Smile. and tum back to the computer : 9 Thanks. beautlluf‘ : 1 Wave her off. she needs to get back to work ‘W-Wha? So suddenly... and here... l-l can‘t! I mean we're' not too busy but... fuwah!‘ Her face is beet red. : 4 "Only joking. ON-chan. I'll have a Dr. Pepper. like a boss." : 11 "Don't worry. we can do it later ; ]" 'Heehee. well you are kind ofa perv. MC-kun :P~' Damn she is cute. ‘So. I'll be your Denpa~Meido for today. whatcha wanna drink?‘ : 3 "Breast milk." : 7 "Dr. Pepper." : 1 ‘Vodka means water in Russian you know." : 8 "Your Juices." (Persuasion:10%) ‘Well hey there MC~kuri! What are you doing here? I ﬁgured you be with your lmouto...' : 0 "She's busy today" : 10 "She went to the beach with her friends. and told me not to come because I'm a guy." : A "I got her pregnant" (Lie: 40%) Ahem. You dish out a little bit. just enough for 2 hours You grab your seat. and the Denpa~lleido shows up... and holy fuck is that your Osana Najimi? : 9 Play it off. you knew she worked here. Pokerlace (Bluff :50%) : 2 "Hey. I thought I'd see you here. cutie" (Lie: 10%) : 3 ‘Why are you working at this stinkhole of neckbeards? It's like Auto-Rape for you." Audorii Gasunaruru... MAYBE IF YOUR DUMB SHIT PAYED ATTENTION IN ENGLISH. Well. you pocket the wallet. and head over to the Internet Cate ﬁrst... : 1 Pay tor the fee with Baka Gaijih‘s card : 9 Pay with your own half empty wallet : 5 "Put it on my tab" It's in English?Au...do...rii...Ga...su...na...ni..ru. Fuck this shit. The picture is pretty cute. Well. I can tum this in to the police at least... : 12 Look Ior this damn gaijn yourself : 3 Hand it over to the police : 3 HOLY SHIT A MASTERCARD?! You saunter over to the nearby Internet Cafe. As you're about to cross. a truck blows through the red light.Fucking assholes. Hey look. a wallet on the street! : 5 Pick it up and look around Ior the owner : 3 Pick it up and keep walking : 1 Leave it : 11 Leaf through it Ior a look. Pick one. you indecisive MC ''' : 6 Museum : 12 lntemet Cafe '''It's a... nice. if sweltering day outside. You pop on your shoes. and open the door... : 2 TO THE MALL : I TO REP-SAN‘S HOUSE : 7 TO THE MUSEUM : 7 TO THE... internet cafe. Fuck your life. It's sunmer break. and all of your friends are doing something out of the country. What do boredski? : 1 Call Class Rep. YOU ARE THIS BORED. : 5 Hop oh the ihtemet. nothing else better to do. : 7 Take a walk outside. you shut-in luck